Půlnoc ve Wakandě
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Pátá část série Příběhy z Wakandy. A Steve měl vědět, že se něco stane. Ne zrovna Thanos, ale něco, protože kdy jim dvěma přálo štěstí? Steve/Bucky


Ve Wakandě byla tma a ticho a mír (– příliš velká tma a příliš velké ticho a mír –) a Steve byl unavený k smrti. Všechny ty dohady o tom, kdo by teď měl vládnout království, když Shuri, jediná z královské krve, kdo ještě zůstal, kategoricky odmítala jakoukoli formu vlády nad ostatními; byly vyčerpávající a nekonečné a ani zdaleka nestačily na to, aby odvedly Stevovu pozornost od –

Shuri mu trochu připomínala Tonyho. Tím, jak byla tvrdohlavá a jak se zavírala v laboratoři a zapomínala na spánek a na jídlo (A kde byl kruci Tony? Kde skončil Tony? A byl Tony jedním z těch, co přežili? Jedním z těch, které ztratili?), slepě soustředěná jenom na to, aby našla řešení, netrpělivá, když ji někdo vyrušil, a zlostná, když po ní někdo chtěl vysvětlení nebo radu nebo cokoli, co ji zdržovalo od úkolu, který si sama dala.

A možná neexistovalo řešení, možná neexistoval způsob, jak to napravit, možná se to, co udělal Thanos, nemohlo už nikdy dát do pořádku. Možná bylo po všem hned, jak se Thanos objevil, snad už tehdy, kdy se rozhodl získat kameny a pohřbít polovinu vesmíru.

Snad se tomu ani nedalo zabránit, ať by udělali cokoli, a Steve byl blázen, když doufal v něco jiného. Třeba by bylo nejlepší, pro ně všechny, kdyby zapomněli, kdyby se smířili s tím, že to nemohli ovlivnit, protože pro jednou narazili na někoho, kdo byl tak nesrovnatelně silnější než oni – a to ještě předtím, než se mu povedlo sesbírat všechny kameny. Kdyby udělali tlustou čáru za minulostí a soustředili se na budoucnost. Kdyby začali znovu žít.

Jenže Bucky právě _začínal znovu žít_, když se to stalo. Znovu se vracel do života, konečně osvobozený od toho, co ho ještě pojilo s Winter Soldierem. Žádný další program, žádná spouštěcí slova, žádné ovládání. Byl zase svůj vlastní muž, unavený a zkoušený světem kolem sebe, ale svobodný. Volný, po tak dlouhé době.

Steve prudce zamrkal a potom pevně sevřel víčka. Jeho postel byla studená a příliš velká, když v ní ležel jen on, a Bucky zněl tak _zmateně_, když řekl jeho jméno. A Steve měl něco udělat, měl být rychlejší nebo možná chytřejší, a vymyslet nějaký plán ještě předtím, než se jim to všechno tak zoufale vymklo z rukou. Bucky byl _vystrašený_, po všech těch letech ve spárech HYDRY, a Steve se pořád budil jeho hlasem, pořád ještě slyšel své vlastní jméno z Buckyho úst, pořád ještě ho viděl přímo před sebou, ty dvě vteřiny, když se Bucky rozpadl na prach, přímo jemu před očima.

A Steve měl vědět, že se něco stane. Ne zrovna Thanos, ale _něco_, protože kdy jim dvěma přálo štěstí? Ztratili tolik času, když se snažili být jen přátelé. Steve ho viděl umírat, už jednou předtím, a tehdy to v něm – ta náhlá ztráta, konec světa, který znal, ztráta toho jediného, co dokázal vidět jako svoji budoucnost – vyvolalo dost zloby na to, aby mohl pokračovat v boji, než složí zbraně a rozhodne se to skončit (protože se z Valkýry mohl dostat, kdyby chtěl, určitě mohl, ale _proč_?).

Teď v sobě jen sotva zvládl najít dost energie na to, aby vstal z postele. Žádný vztek, žádná chuť bojovat, jen smutek. Prázdno. Nekonečná únava. Rezignace.

Buckyho tiché _Steve_, jen okamžik předtím, než _zmizel_, kupka prachu na lesní půdě uprostřed Afriky. Tam a v příští chvíli pryč. Jako by nikdy ani nebyl.

Bucky Barnes, nejdůležitější člověk Stevova vesmíru, pryč mezi dvěma mrknutími oka.

Steve dlouze vydechl, hrdlo sevřené, a přitáhl si kolena pod bradu, jako dítě. Možná jednoduše nepatřili do tohoto světa, do tohoto času, ani jeden z nich. Snad měli oba umřít už tehdy, když bylo všechno o tolik jednodušší. O tolik méně bolesti, kdyby Bucky zemřel uprostřed Alp a Steve o těch několik týdnů později na Valkýře. Když se rozhodl, že už nemá sílu pokračovat dál. Že je jeho svět bez Buckyho příliš prázdný na to, aby v něm chtěl zůstat.

Steve si říkal, jestli na to Peggy někdy přišla. Co by asi řekla, kdyby se dozvěděla, že on a Bucky po celých těch desetiletích ledu a smrti konečně sebrali odvahu promluvit si, jen proto, aby je zase někdo roztrhl? Co by si o něm myslela, nejsilnější žena, jakou poznal, kdyby věděla, že Steve nechtěl, aby ho v tom ledu někdy našli, když s tím letadlem zamířil přímo dolů, kdyby ho viděla takhle – s vlhkými tvářemi a skrčeného na boku, slabého jako nebyl ani tehdy, když skoro umíral s každým nádechem, který se mu povedlo protlačit do plic. Byla by k němu shovívavá, kdyby ho viděla takhle zlomeného? Zklamaná?

_Byl to můj nejlepší přítel_, řekl jí tehdy, v liduprázdné hospodě, těsně po náletu (a možná trochu doufal, že ho trefí, když se posadil do opuštěného lokálu, zatímco bylo město pod palbou, ale co na tom záleželo?), se slzami v očích a nechutně střízlivý. _Byl to jediný muž, kterého jsem kdy miloval_, řekl by jí teď, kdyby k tomu dostal příležitost. _Byl všechno, co jsem kdy měl, jediný, na kom kdy záleželo._

_Svět už nikdy nebude stejný, když v něm není Bucky. Já už nikdy nebudu stejný._

Steve nikdy nevěřil, že by mu v tomhle novém století ještě mohla být zima. Ne ve Věži, kde si mohl nastavit vytápění přesně tak, jak se mu hodilo, ne ve Wakandě, ve středu Afriky, ne s tělem, které nemělo nejmenší problém udržet si vlastní teplo ani uprostřed Alp, s tělem, které nedokázalo doopravdy zmrznout ani uvězněné v ledu. Teď se třásl, když se budil ze snů plných ticha a prachu, a nemohl dostat z hlavy myšlenku na to, jestli se Bucky cítil stejně, když ho ukládali do kryo stavu – když ho budili? Jako by ho ponořili do ledové vody a odřízli ho od světa, jako by mu zavázali oči a zacpali uši a nechali jen ticho. Tmu.

Vyprázdněný svět.

Jejich vinou, i když Natasha tvrdila něco jiného, silná jako vždycky, mnohem silnější než on. A možná to opravdu nebyla jejich vina, možná nemohli nic udělat, možná… možná.

„Něco vymyslíme, Steve," slíbila Natasha, její hlas pevný a Shuri po jejím boku rázně přikývla, odhodlaná, jako by bylo jen otázkou času, než něco vymyslí.

A možná mohli na něco přijít, něco, co by zvrátilo běh věcí a vrátilo všechno, o co byl vesmír ochuzen. Třeba mohli vymyslet nějaký způsob, jak znovu zachránit svět, jak mu vrátit to, o co přišel. Možná to nebyla jenom pohádka nebo zbožné přání, protože Natasha obvykle dokázala dotáhnout do konce cokoli, co si usmyslela dokázat, a Shuri… Shuri byla jednoduše geniální a nezastavitelná.

Třeba se pořád ještě dalo něco udělat.

Steve si nebyl jistý, jestli může.


End file.
